Bloomingdale
Bloomingdale is a big town in Dragon Quest IX. It is located on the southwest of Dourbridge. It is the location where the Hero/Heroine acquires a ship in IX. This is the first town in game that has 2 armor shops. Recipes: hobnail boots, classy clogs, stiletto heals, highness heals, sorceress sandals, platinum sword, platinum platter, platinum shield, platinum headgear, platinum mail, kestrel claws, kite claws, fowl fan, eaglewing, feathered cap. Story After leaving the Heights of Loneliness, the hero reaches this big town known as Bloomingdale. He/She is here for a ship, allowing him/her to explore the world easier. He/She reaches the house of Marion Bloome. There, two other people are there. When you talk to her and ask her for the ship, she recognizes you as a Celestrian and runs off. Everyone leaves, forcing you to make Marion come out of her room. The hero heads to Marion's nanny and asks her for help. She then guides you to the doll maker who made Marion the doll she has. When you reach him, the hero and him go to Marion's room and knock on the door. But she's nowhere to be found. She has been kidnapped by F.I.C.K.O, a band of thieves. They took her to the Bad Cave. After Randall (Toy maker) announces that Marion has been kidnapped, a ghost that looks like Marion comes. She goes into the room in the bedroom. You follow, and when you're in, you see it's some type of cemetery. The ghost says she is Marion. The other one is her doll, Marionette. Backstory time! She explains that she used to be a horridly sickly girl, and one day, one of the servants brought her a fruit that was thought to heal all ills. She had her doll, Marionette, share it with her. But instead of nothing, this made Marionette come to life. This surprised Marion, and made her think it's unfair that's it happening now that she's dying. She explains that the Celestrians are coming for her. She gives everything to Marionette and tells her to make many friends as she could not. Backstory over. Since then, Marionette has been giving out all her stuff, thinking she is making friends. Everyone also believed that the fruit cured her. Marion says that we had to rescue her "One True Friend". The hero goes to the Bad Cave, where he sees a chair and sits, then F.I.C.K.O comes and asks for the ransom for Marionette. They were going to bring her, but she escaped and went to the deepest part of the cave. When you get there, you see Marionette, and she is surprised you know her real name. Then the Tyrantula comes. Marionette thinks she is a friend, and calls her "odd-looking", after which Tyrantula attacks her (No, not because of the insult, because IT'S A GIANT SCARY MONSTER!!). You see Marionette isn't breathing and engage Tyrantula in battle. When you defeat Tyrantula, F.I.C.K.O comes back and see Marionette isn't even twitching. Then everyone is surprised when they see Marionette rise again. Then Marion comes and tells Marionette that she can't take her life anymore. When you come home, you find out Marionette told everyone she was going away on travels. But you find her in the secret cemetery. Marion's voice comes, saying thank you. You see a Fygg coming out of Marionette. After that, Marion's nanny comes and takes Marionette back to the room. You go to the harbor and the ship warden tells you that you now own The Pride of Bloomingdale, which is Marion's ship. Inn Item Shop Weapon Shop Armor Shops Monsters in the Area Medicinal herb Slimedrop|rate=1/8 1/16}} Notable Monster Lighthouse Medicinal herb Slimedrop|rate=1/8 1/16}} Quests Material Gathering The following items can be gathered on the map in this region: *Nectar - north section accessed from Slurry Coast *Wakerobins - flower field in center of the map *Sleeping hibiscus - cape south of the city *Flurry feathers - tree north of the city *Platinum ore - the badlands northeast of the city Location Attributes Other languages Category:Dragon Quest IX locations